Bring Me To Life
by Nitrofrost2
Summary: Soundwave's long lost daughter has been found but with a major difference: she doesn't remember him.  With the Autobots on their tails, will he be able to show her who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bring Me To Life**_

_**Summary: **__**Soundwave's long last daughter has been found but with a major difference: she doesn't remember him. With the Autobots on their tails, will he be able to show her who he really is?**_

_**Author's Notes: **__**'Kay guys this is gonna be a pilote chapter so if you want me to continue... please don't hesitate in pressing that little button that says 'review'. Enjoy!**_

_**-Nitrofrost2**_

_**Chapter 1: Shadows of the Day**_

The students were all lined up in an orderly fashion as their teacher lead them down the long hall and into the computers classroom. at the end of the line was a very silent and mysterious human girl. She had jet black hair that had crimson and cobalt blue streaks in it. Her longer bangs swept over the left side of her face, covering most of it. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. From her nose, down, was a black face mask that covered almost every detail on her face. She had a slender body that was strong and agile. The girl wore a plain black long sleeve shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black runners. On her face was a pair of tinted red sunglasses that covered her eyes.

No one had ever seen what's underneath her _mask_. She also rarely spoke, and if she did it was in a monotonous voice that sounded robotic in origin. If anyone was around to hear her speak, they wouldn't dare look at her again. She was very intimidating and could hear anything in her range of sight, almost as if she had super hearing. This girl was also very string and aggressive if need be.

She never fought unless she had to which just so happened to be on one odd occasion when the bullies threatened her and tried to beat her up. Instead, the girl had sent them running to their mommies.

As they walked down the hall two boys in the front of the line whispered to each other.

"Jake, what do you think of that new girl?" asked the tallest of the two.

The other replied with a shoulder shrug "I don't know what to think Sean, except that she's quiet and super smart. The one thing I don't get it why she hides her face all the time. She's the only one allowed to wear sunglasses and a face mask during class without getting in trouble!".

The girl overheard them talking about her, but she didn't care what others thought of her. She kept her expression neutral the entire time.

Once in the computers classroom, Shadow sat in her far corner spot where she was assigned since she started attending this new school a week back. Her last school hadn't let her nit answer them or wear her face gear so she moved to her current junior high. Usually she never was accepted, but she didn't care. She seemed lifeless most of the time.

"Well I think she's an _alien_! Don't you think? She acts like one!" Sean exclaimed a little to loud then he meant to sound.

The girl in question didn't say anything. She continued to listen until her computer teacher miss Jenkins spoke up.

"Good afternoon grade eights! Today we are going to start a project on urban legends. I will assign each of you a different one to do." Miss Jenkins spoke.

She then called each student off one by one.

"Shadow Star: you will be studying aliens.".

"Shadow Star acknowledges." the girl spoke in her monotonous voice which creeped everybody out.

Miss Jenkins called everyone else out and by the time she had assigned everyone a topic Shadow Star had already found all the information she needed. Everyone else began while Shadow sat patiently for Miss Jenkins to acknowledge her.

She walked over to where Shadow sat and asked "Wow, you sure are fast. Is there something you want to do? You could play games, listen to music, read, or something which you wait for class to finish.".

Shadow nodded then pulled her iPod out of her jean pocket, stuck in her headphones, and blasted her music up in her ears. Miss Jenkins smiled then left Shadow to her own thoughts which she didn't seem to have. She stuck on the song _E.T. by Katy Perry _on first. After all, it was her favorite song.

School had ended and Shadow was standing out in the thunderstorm with her blue sweaters hood up and her hands in her pockets. People passed her on their way out of the school. The last one to come was Miss Jenkins.

She placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder and asked "Do you need a ride home Shadow?".

Shadow shook her head and said "Negative.".

Miss Jenkins patted her shoulder with a smile before nodding and heading to her car in the parking lot.

Shadow stayed neutral as she waited for her bus to come.

Shadow Star was an orphan. She lived at the orphanage downtown with a whole bunch of other kids like her. Finally the private orphanage bus came and let Shadow on. The driver nodded in acknowledgment to her as she walked on and sat in her seat at the very back. Shadow had the window seat. In front of her sat two girls known as Kristine and Jade. They were the two that picked on everybody. They had also learned long ago not to mess with Shadow.

It was a long ride back to the orphanage, but Shadow didn't seem to mind. Once they arrived all forty-five of them got out and headed into the orphanage. Shadow was last to get off the bus. The bus driver, Lincoln Fist, smiled at Shadow as she nodded in acknowledgment before she walked off the bus. The bus was more of a prison bus then anything. The orphanage didn't want anyone to leave so it was all guarded twenty-four seven.

Shadow walked straight and tall into the orphanage. The doors clamped shut behind her as she walked into the main hall that was filled with rec. rooms, dining rooms, and other important areas like the adoption area where meetings with the orphans and the parents who wanted to adopt. She walked at a steady pace, not showing any emotion, towards the stairs. She held the rail as she climbed each step carefully until she came to a door at the top which led into a another long hallway. It had many doors which made up the orphan's rooms. Shadow came to the very end of the hall and opened the last door on the left. It opened to reveal a small metal room with a desk, a bed, an iPod dock, a closet, and a bookshelf.

The desk had a laptop onto of it which was plugged into the wall, a book about astronomy, and a DVD player which hooked up to the laptop. The bed was very plain, with black blankets and pillows and a plush iPod which could connect with a real iPod and play music through the built in speaker. Inside the closet were Shadow's basic clothes. Jeans of all sorts, a variety of long sleeved shirts, combat boots, runners, and an extra supply of face masks and sunglasses. The bookshelf held Shadow's DVDs, CDs, and books about space, math, science, and music. Shadow had bought these items with money she had earned from her part-time newspaper delivery job which she quit a while back.

Finally alone in the comforts of her - _hopefully temporary_- home, Shadow pulled off her face mask and glasses to reveal a light skinned face, crimson eyes, lightly freckled cheeks, and thick eyebrows. Shadow sighed and plopped herself down on her bed. She never showed her true self to anyone. Nobody had ever seen her without her face gear on. Shadow sighed once again -out of mixed emotions this time-before getting up and heading to her desk. She grabbed her headphones and plugged them into the headphone jack in the laptop before running the startup sequence she had installed on it.

_Please enter user credentials..._

The computer monitor read with a black background and bold lime green writing.

Shadow typed immediately.

_Username: _**XxShadowofthedark1998xX**

_Password: _****************

_Authorizing..._

_Uploading Data..._

_Commencing startup sequence..._

_Loading..._

_Welcome __**Shadow Star**__, what would you like to access?_

The monitor read in question.

Shadow star typed once again.

_Find information on the Mission City terrorists of 07, and terrorists of Egypt in 09_

The computer responded by bringing up a bunch of news articles, photos, videos, and other media about the terrorists that attacked a few years back. Shadow wanted to discover the truth behind the terrorists so that maybe she would be taken away from the orphanage to live a better life.

Suddenly the fire alarm started going off.

'_Odd..._' thought Shadow. '_There wasn't supposed to be a fire drill.. Whatever. I'll grab my bag just in case.._'.

She always had her bag ready for anything. It was filled with the basic necessities, she just stuffed her laptop and iPod in and headed out while slipping on her face mask and glasses. Once out of the building, Shadow looked around. There was nobody anywhere near the meeting place! She was becoming slightly concerned now even though she didn't show it...

'_This could be a prank played by Kristine and Jade.._' Shadow guessed. '_No, they would've jumped out by now... Where is everybody?_'.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a police car zoomed into the lot and swerved to a stop, mere meters away from where Shadow Star stood.

"Are you Shadow Star!" a Deep voice asked almost annoyed and angrily.

The voice seemed to be coming from the police cruiser. It was a Saleen Mustang police cruiser with the words: _To punish and enslave... _written on the side in silver handwriting. The words didn't startle Shadow in the least, but made her feel the need to take caution.

Shadow didn't answer the question when suddenly a man burst out of the police cruiser with a gun in his hand.

'_Oh, fuck.._' Shadow thought with slight anxiety and trying her best not to show it which thankfully didn't show.

"ARE YOU SHADOW STAR?" the man asked even angrier now.

He walked over to Shadow and pinned her against the police cruiser's hood. her head banged on the metal and caused a slight throbbing pain to erupt in her head. Shadow didn't move or answer as he aimed the gun at her chest and held her arms up in a tight and aggressive grip above her head.

"I'm only gonna ask you once... ARE YOU SHADOW STAR?" he yelled, kneeing her in the stomach and causing her to try and grasp it to no avail.

The man had messy black hair, crimson eyes that closely resembled Shadow's, and wore a black police uniform with a badge that had a weird purple insignia on it that matched the one on the police cruiser. Shadow stared up at the man in question. Was he going to kill her? Why was she so important? After all, she was just an orphan. No one cared for her. Her life wasn't going to get any better, so with that thought in mind Shadow nodded as the man lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her out to his police cruiser. Shadow didn't feel the need to do anything. As long as she wasn't at the orphanage, she would be fine.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" the man boomed as he tossed her in the back of the cruiser, slamming the door shut and zooming off, sirens blaring.

'_I wonder what he wants?.._'she thought, almost regretting cooperating with him and letting him take her away from the only life she's ever known. This was only gonna get worse...

_**Author's Notes: **__**So this is just a pilot chapter. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! Just take some time and press that little button down there 'kay? It means a lot to me!**_


	2. A New Discovery

**Chapter 2: A New Discovery**

**Author's Notes****: **_I know this chappy is short, but I've been suffering writers block for the last few days, so bare with me please! Enjoy and I thank everyone who has reviewed and asked for me to continue! I dedicate this story to you all!_

Shadow Star sat patiently and quietly in the back of the police cruiser. The man that had taken her from the orphanage had been very demanding.

'He's just one of those "_take no crap_" people, that's the only reason he was so demanding.' Shadow thought, trying to reassure herself that the scenarios in her mind were just thoughts.

Suddenly, the car swerved into an abandoned gravel road and drove towards a large grey building in the distance. Shadow watched as he pulled into the base but, what Shadow saw astonished her. There, standing in the base, were four small robots who watched the police cruiser intently. Shadow stared at the 'bots until the door was opened and she was pulled out by the man. He held her by the wrist in a death defying grip. Shadow ignored the pain as the man literally dragged her over to the awaiting 'bots.

Shadow studied them curiously. Two of them looked like twins. They were both silver, about her height, had blazing blue optics, and clicked, whirred, and buzzed to each other, almost as if they were talking. Shadow looked at the other two 'bots and noticed they looked like a type of animal. The first one was silver, had a single red optic, and was shaped like a wild earthen feline. The other was black, had two red optics, had a beak-like structure for it's mouth, and looked like some sort of metallic bird. Shadow cringed subconsciously as she heard the man yell at her.

"GET UP YOU _USELESS PIECE OF FLESH_!" he yelled, kicking Shadow in the side.

Shadow ignored the pain but, it soon caught up with her mind, causing her to groan and clutch the spot where he had kicked. The man just became angrier as he lifted her up by the neck and up to his face, letting Shadow's feet dangle beneath her.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey. If not, you will be severely punished." the man said darkly in her ear with a heart stopping expression in his face. Shadow widened her eyes underneath her glasses before he dropped her to the ground.

Shadow slowly but, steadily sat up and made her way to her feet but, something felt wrong. It wasn't the fact that she was hurt, it was more if a feeling from the past, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Take her to her cell." the man ordered, walking out of the rooms

The 'bots exchanged confused glances but, nodded.

The two silver 'bots walked over to Shadow and gripped her tightly, pushing her forward, towards the hallway. It was extremely big for any human and it was lined with mostly very large doors. The room the 'bots threw Shadow in was dark, cold, and slightly damp on the ground. The feline-like 'bot growled lowly as they slammed the door shut behind them, leaving Shadow to her thoughts.

"GOD, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" she yelled angrily in her monotonous voice, "IF ONLY I HADN'T LEFT THE ORPHANAGE!".

She then decided to calm herself. She knew anger wouldn't get her out of the mess so she took five deep breaths then sighed in relief before observing her surroundings. It was a dank, dark, and cold room with a small metal bed Shadow was able to make out in the corner. There was also a small metal wristwatch on the bed. Shadow became curious as she picked it up and it suddenly vibrated. Shadow then hissed badly in pain when she felt a stab-like sensation in her wrist. When she opened her eyes, Shadow saw the watch on her wrist, securely. Shadow tried to pull it off but, it made her body ache all over when she did so. The clock face had an eerie red glow to it which startled Shadow slightly. The confused teen then walked over to the door and looked for a crack in the wall, or something that she could see out of. That's when the door suddenly flew open, smacking her in the face as it did so.

'_Oww...' _Shadow thought, rubbing her aching face.

The teen looked up and what she saw surprised her a lot. There, standing in the doorway, was a man, a man about twenty-eight with glowing red sunglasses, a face mask much like Shadow's and the same black hair that she had. Shadow gasped behind her mask as she stumbled backwards, away from the man. He glanced down at her and saw almost a mirrored version of himself except younger and more feminine. Shadow's expression was now of fear that she rarely experienced but,_ THIS _was something to be scared of. The man almost seemed to snicker under his face mask at the sight of poor Shadow, cowering in his shadow.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Shadow asked, fear clear in her voice.

Shadow's breathing had rapidly increased and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice of her interrogator.

"I am _Soundwave_." the man said in a monotonous voice, almost like Shadow's but, deeper and darker sounding which made her shiver.

The man then walked up to Shadow and just stared at her with his glowing red glasses. Shadow felt her blood run cold underneath his gaze. What did they want with her? She was just an orphan that nobody cared about so, why did these guys want her so badly? Shadow watched as he reached a hand out for her but, she scrambled back in fear. Soundwave, or whoever the man was, stopped her in her tracks by planting his foot on her chest aggressively. Shadow lost her breath as the air was knocked out of her. She felt like screaming but, there was nothing she could do but, accept death if that's what the man's intentions were. She closed her eyes and let the darkness surround her but, something felt familiar. The man looked and sounded like someone she had met before but, who?

Shadow yelped when Soundwave violently lifted her off her feet and dangled her from his grasp. She then started to scream when she felt something stab her in the back from behind. She couldn't tell what it was but, it felt like a surge of electricity burning her body with a stabbing sensation as well. As soon as she screamed, Soundwave dropped her and lunged at something behind her. Shadow was in to much pain to look or watch so, she closed her eyes and let everything go dark.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was battling it out with another man. He had an eerily high pitched and scratchy voice and had an Energon prod in his left hand. Soundwave avoided the attempts to stab him with it. The other man was tall with sandy brown hair with silver streaks, two glowing red eyes, a lot of muscle, and sharp facial features.

"LET GO YOU GLITCH!" the man yelled when Soundwave grabbed his shoulder tightly with a glare clear on his face.

Soundwave glared even harder before he punched the man hard across his face. The man stumbled for balance, but lost it drastically as he fell back on his butt. Shadow watched as Soundwave literally booted him out of the room, she was happy he was gone. Soundwave walked up to her, Shadow's fears returning at a drastic speed. He then turned and left her in the darkness in slight surprise that he hadn't hurt her. _**Now what**_?


	3. Little Friend

Chapter 3: Little Friend

_**Author's Notes: **__I love the reviews I've been receiving and I'm VERY SORRY. I haven't updated in a while! First off, I went on a two day hunting trip with my grandpa and uncle (I made my first kill which was a Grouse!), second I was sick with a fever, and third I needed to study for two end of the unit exams and a French test! I've been INSANELY BUSY! Also I've been working on a new song I plan to preform in March. Hey, and if there are any Fanfiction writers in Quebec please PM me because I'm going on the YMCA youth exchange and I would LOVE to meet up with you somewhere! Just wear TF gear and call me by my penname! I hope to meet someone! Until later!_

_-Nitrofrost2_

**Chapter 3: Little Friend**

Shadow awoke from a fairly peaceful slumber when she suddenly heard a small scattering sound. She quickly sat up in the metal bed and scanned the room carefully.

"Who's there?" she asked in her monotonous voice which was quiet right now, a result of her slight fear.

Soundwave had really scared her and the other man as well! Shadow had been emotionally scarred for life after that encounter. Now, she felt as if the walls of the room were closing in as the sound of metal clanked on the floor.

"S-SHOW YOURSELF!" Shadow demanded, stuttering with a shiver.

Suddenly, a small robot emerged from behind the bed. It had red optics, was black and purple in color, and had a blue chest with a black music note on it. Shadow approached it with caution and the 'bot did the same.

"Fascinating." Shadow mumbled as she reached out to touch the little thing.

This only resulted in getting a nasty cut on her hand from the 'bot's blade that he had just brought out.

"OUCH! THAT HURT, YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" Shadow yelled, which sounded slightly awkward, considering her voice was monotonous.

The 'bot almost seemed to snicker as he inspected her hand. He was about the height of a small purse and had a slight glimpse of humor in his optics. Shadow glared at this through her glasses, but the 'bot couldn't really tell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shadow yelled frantically, scooting backwards from the 'bit who was seemingly touching her injured hand.

"I'm just gonna fix it okay?" the 'bot talked which surprised Shadow.

"Y-You... T-Talk?" Shadow asked, confused out of her mind.

The 'bot nodded as Shadow reluctantly let him inspect her hand which was bleeding.

She watched as he shined a small blue beam onto her skin which tickled. The next thing Shadow knew, was her hand was healed.

"What...?" Shadow stared at her hand, completely awestruck.

The little 'bot smirked from behind his black facial plates when finally he spoke.

"I'm Beatbox." he introduced himself, extending a small metal servo towards Shadow.

Shadow took her gaze off of her hand and stared at his hand with slight fear he may harm her again, even though they both knew it was from fear from the both of them.

"Shadow." she answered with a small forced smile as she shook his hand as carefully as she could.

Beatbox looked at her then said "You're just like your Sire, you know.".

Shadow tilted her head.

"Ugh, human customs..." Beatbox groaned, "Your Father.".

Shadow instantly stiffened. Her Father was dead, wasn't he? The orphanage said they had died in a terrorist attack...

"My parents are dead." Shadow stated gruffly.

Beatbox shook his black metal helm "No, only your Creator- I mean, Mother, died in the bombing. She had been caught accidentally in it, but your Father still lives. He's actually right here in this very building!".

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I know it may seem complicated, but that man you saw earlier that beat up the other dude is actually your Father! Soundwave, is your true Father!".

Shadow shook her head in disbelief "No, no, he's can't be... MY FATHER'S DEAD!".

Beatbox shook his helm and said "You can deny it all you want, but Soundwave is your father.".

Shadow covered her ears, wanting everything to go away and to wake up like it was just a dream. She ran over to the bed and slammed her head into the pillows.

"WAKE UP! C'MON SHADOW! WAKE UP!" she screamed at herself into the pillow.

Beatbox stood there, watching her with slight sadness. It would be a hard process to get her to remember who she really was, and who her Father is. She is a Decepticon, sparked by the third in command of Megatron himself! Shadow was considered high-ranked in Transformer customs! What more could anybot ask for?

Another ten minutes disappeared when suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Beatbox went over and let whoever it was in and it just so happened to be Soundwave.

"Shadow?" he called at the now sobbing girl who had her head inside her pillow.

Soundwave walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have it slapped away by her and her yell, "GO AWAY!".

She literally screamed it him and this made Soundwave slightly saddened, but he didn't show it.

"I have an item of importance." Soundwave stated as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a small box.

"Huh?" Shadow asked as she emerged from the pillow.

Soundwave opened it to reveal a a small metal ring with an insignia that matched the one on her journal. It was a red rose. The journal had been a gift from her Mother before she died and she had said it would lead her back home. Shadow watched as Soundwave slipped it on, a perfect fit... Could it be?...

Shadow was still not ready to believe it.

"No, just because you have this, doesn't mean you actually are me Father! You have to prove it to me if you want me to believe!" Shadow demanded as she stood up and walked to a corner of the room.

Soundwave just stared at her, then after a while, he got up and almost telepathically told Beatbox something, the little 'bot nodded as he left the two alone once more.

Beatbox walked over to his charge and asked "Want some music?".

Shadow turned around, sat on the ground cross-legged, and nodded as Beatbox transformed down into an iPod touch and turned on another favorite song of Shadow's. She sat there, completely astonished by what she was experiencing.

"How'd you know this was a favorite of mine?" Shadow asked.

Beatbox replied in his transformed self "Your Father told me.".

Shadow swayed and hummed slightly to the song as it played through.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Once it finished Shadow thought about what the lyrics meant... Remembering the past... Maybe she needed to at least try... No... She didn't...

Suddenly, she felt extremely sleepy. Shadow made her way to the bed and fell asleep to the song as Beatbox played it.

_**Author's Notes: **__I know it's short, but yea.. Hope you like! I also have a pic of Beatbox on Deviantart. Search my FF user and it should show up. Also the song is Photograph by Nickleback. Well, until later!_

_-Nitrofrost2_


End file.
